


A Case of the Mondays

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drowning Sorrows, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves dreaded Monday afternoons.  He knew what was waiting for him in the interrogation cell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LourdesDeath for their ever-patient and wonderful proofreading.  
> For this prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=865483#cmt865483

Graves dreaded Monday afternoons. He used to like starting the week, knowing he would be helping MACUSA with what was going on, but this was different. After the months he had spent locked in his own bedroom, things had changed. 

The aurors had found him. Not as fast as he had hoped for, but they had found him. He knew they would. He held onto that thought, even as he was tortured, even as the other man violated his mind and body without a thought. The aurors were apparently not very good at noticing he was changed, but they were coming for him. 

He was horrified at the thought that he was indistinguishable from the monster that wore his face. Once he was freed, he had thought that was the end of it. But he was still the Director of Magical Security, and that job title came along with certain expectations.

Picquery arranged for the weekly interrogation to happen on Monday afternoons. There was a logic to it. He would make a start on the week's paperwork, skip lunch (he never could keep it down, not knowing what was coming), then get what information he could from the other man. Then, when he left the cell, he knew that it was done for the week and he would start with his work, not having to see his tormentor for another six days.

It was a kindness, to time it like that. But the interrogation itself still was a living hell.

He walked in to the interrogation cell to find Grindelwald already there, a smirk on his face. Grindelwald leaned forwards as he sat down, carefully copying each of Graves' mannerisms. While their faces no longer matched, it was still hard to see the other echoing his movements. Grindelwald's mismatched eyes stared into his own, and it was clear where the power lay in the room.  
"Director." Grindelwald greeted him, and Graves took a slow breath, trying to ignore him. "What is it to be today? Are you going to hurt me, or just ask questions?"

Graves put a glass of water laced with veritaserum on the table between them. As always, Grindelwald hesitated before reaching out and taking it, swallowing it in two gulps.  
"You sure you want to know what I'll say?" Grindelwald asked.  
"Quit stalling." Graves demanded. 

Then he began with the questions that had been planned out. Trying to discover what Grindelwald had planned, what the movements of his followers would be.

With the serum, Grindelwald couldn't lie. But he could say all kinds of truth. He found ways to twist the conversation, to alter every sentence.  
"They should be finished in Berlin by now. They were working on infiltrating the German Magical Ministry. I gave one of my most sensible men that job. I knew he could take it without crying. Not like you. You did tend to cry quite a lot, didn't you? It was hardly admirable, to see someone who was meant to be a hero looking quite so broken. If only MACUSA's best had seen you. They never would have let you back into their ranks."

Graves tried to ignore his words, and move onto the next point. It wasn't easy, but the alternative was breaking and he would not give Grindelwald that satisfaction. He had survived his imprisonment. He wasn't going to break when it was Grindelwald who was in chains.

Eventually, the interrogation finished, and he could head back. President Picquery nodded at him as he passed, but said nothing about what Grindelwald had said.  
"Goldstein is in your office with a new case." 

"Thank you Madam President." Graves answered, walking back to his office. 

This part was the only way he survived Mondays. It had happened every Monday for the last five weeks. The first time, he had planned to carry on with his paperwork. Then he had sat at the desk and reached for the nearest form. There was a lot to catch up on.

His eyesight had seemed to swim, and he could still feel Grindelwald's hands running over his chest. He had shuddered, trying to focus on the sheet in front of him. And then the door had been pushed open.  
"Auror Goldstein." He greeted her. She had flashed him a smile. He'd been quick to reinstate her, and she had told him when he did that there were a few brief gaps in her memory. As though she had tried to confront him about his changes and Grindelwald had made her forget what followed.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Debrief." She answered, and pulled out a bottle of gin. She had sat at the desk, and he hadn't had the strength to chase her away.

He pushed open the door again to find her sat at his desk, two shots of gin in front of her. He summoned one with a flick of his wrist, locking the door and walking forwards.  
“Madam President said you had a case.”  
She pulled up a wooden box, with six small bottles of gin nestled inside.

“Well, she wasn’t wrong.”  
That made him smile at least. It was hard to remain trapped in his memories when she was there with him.

She kept his glass topped up, and sat on the edge of the desk.  
“Abernathy was the worst.” She began, sipping her drink as he gulped his. “I mean, he was always trying to catch me out, spying on the Second Salemers, so he could get me into trouble with Picquery.”  
“Grindelwald showed me visions of all my aurors lying dead. Then he got me to choose which one I’d beg him to save.” Graves muttered, staring at the glass in his hand. Tina didn’t say anything to calm him, didn’t tell him how awful it was. She never showed him pity. They just traded stories of the shit they’d had to put up with while he was abducted.

“Yeah, but at least he doesn’t have vivid daydreams about you sleeping with your sister.”  
“Abernathy what?”  
“Queenie heard him.” Tina laughed, and added another slosh of alcohol to his glass. “And she managed to let him know what she knew. He didn’t bother her again after that.”

Graves laughed slightly, and knocked the shot back. At least for this week, his hell was over, and he was safe.


End file.
